


protect what is yours

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, a little what-if meeting between two hitpeople, ready to throw down and protect her new family!yor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Chaos, I am Yama Rebo, an old friend of Yor’s.”
Comments: 25
Kudos: 193





	protect what is yours

**Author's Note:**

> crayontesla said: Khr mass effect. Or anything spyxfamily

“Thorn Princess.”

Yor felt a chill go down her spine. Someone snuck up on her. 

She turned around, paling. No. No. Not him. 

“Who are you?” Loid asked.

Yor panicked, determined to put some major distance between them. This was someone she had hoped Loid would have never met. 

“Chaos, I am Yama Rebo, an old friend of Yor’s.”

Yor twitched. The World’s Greatest Hitman calling her a friend. Hysteria bubbled in her chest. She was nowhere near the caliber as him. Why was he here? Why did he want her attention? 

Was he here as a friend?

As a foe?

Could she actually take him on?

Damn her cover to Loid and Anya she couldn’t let them get hurt.

Anya made an excited noise and on _Reborn’s_ face a smirk curled. Anya squeezed, clutching tight to Yor’s dress. Yor felt a swift rush of protectiveness. 

Reborn looked pleased. 

“It’s a beautiful _twilight_ day isn’t it?” Reborn asked. 

Twilight? It wasn’t even noon yet. 

Next her, Loid subtly twitched. 

“I just came to wish you congratulations on your wedding,” Reborn said. “It was quite the surprise.” His black eyes glimmered dangerously. 

“And if you need anything, I’m just a call away.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOLOL  
> if you have not read this manga, please do, it's amazing.
> 
> *snicker* by the way, Anya and Reborn had a "conversation"
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
